The present invention relates generally to spectrophotometric instruments. In particular, the invention is an optical configuration and measurement signal acquisition and processing system for enhancing the output signal stability of a spectrophotometric instrument.
Spectrophotometric-type instruments are known and used in a variety of applications. An instrument of this type is, for example, disclosed in the Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,294. There remains, however, a continuing need for instruments capable of providing measurement to a higher degree of accuracy with relatively low levels of output signal drift.